Drawn To You
by Amaya0kami
Summary: Yuu accepts that his broken heart may never mend, but he tries to get back on track with his professional life and begins working as an assistant for the legendary manga "ZA KAN". If being heartbroken and doused in work wasn't enough, he also has a new obstacle to face: being hit on by his new boss, Ijuuin Kyō. (Rating will change to M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yes, the title is meant to be super corny. Do you get it? Like, they both draw...and You/Yuu _**/SHOT **_

* * *

After enduring yet another disappointing interview, it was only natural for anyone to begin feeling distraught when their needs weren't met. Job seeking has been taking up a full schedule lately, and although all the offers were appreciated, there was no way that a talented chief assistant with years of experience under his belt would settle for some mediocre, bottom shelf series that didn't guarantee a long-run. A popular hit that assured stability would be ideal—like the last series he was a part of.

Yuu Yanase, former chief assistant for Chiaki Yoshino, (or more famously known under his pen name: Chiharu Yoshikawa) sighed to himself as he turned his mind away from the stress that came with job searching and walked into _Marimo Books_, fully intending to occupy his restless mind with a steady dose of manga.

It was a shame he had to leave his old jobs behind, ones he thoroughly enjoyed. In need of a break from work in general, Yuu set in his notices and dropped all the authors he was working for, (including the smaller publications) as well as his main position as Chiaki Yoshino's main assistant.

Dropping all the past projects wasn't much of a headache; he's a freelance artist after all, so no position he ever filled was ever promised to be kept permanent to begin with. Working under Chiaki was the closest thing to a steady job he held due to the success of the manga's he worked on. But it couldn't be helped now. Starting fresh was the best path to follow at this point.

It wasn't like he had much choice anyway, there was no way he could see himself working side-by-side with the man who broke his heart, along with that no-good editor of his that managed to steal him away before Yuu had a fighting chance.

Catching sight of the new issue of _Monthly Japun_, he snatched it up off the shelf. A dim smile that had been introuvable appeared, but just as fast it came it faded again, for he was reminded of his unrequited love after seeing _ZA KAN_ stealing the cover of the magazine.

This particular series was probably a lot of peoples favorite; it was one of the highest ranking hits that came from _Marukawa Shoten_. Even so, the only fan he immediately thought of was _him: _his best friend and coworker, and also the love of his life.

Flipping through the pages, he sensed that the busy mangaka had yet to read this chapter. Usually Yuu would run into his condo and drop off the new issue as a present for the hard worker so he could get his mind off his own projects for a while. Chiaki would rarely ever pick up an issue himself to catch up with the latest chapter of his favorite manga, so it was the least he could do.

The guy never really got much free time away from his studio. Quite the hermit, you can call him, and also a few watts short of a lightbulb, that was for sure.

But even so, Yuu still loved him unconditionally.

Deciding to purchase the magazine, he was greeted by the same friendly cashier that always rung him up. For someone like Yuu who had been in such a dark, gloomy mood after having his heart pulled out and stomped on with what felt like a spiky heal, the cashiers sparkling nature was a bit too blinding for him.

It made him a little jealous how there were people in this world who could be so happy-go-lucky and carefree. Perhaps they aren't always like that, though. Sometimes, the happiest people are the ones with the most worries and secrets bottled up deep inside. After all, it's easier to smile than to explain a frown. This was something Yuu taught himself over the years. He slapped on a smile in an attempt to never cause any worry for Chiaki. The guy had enough on his plate with his busy career, he didn't need the added worry of wondering if something was wrong with his friend.

But maybe that's where he went wrong...

Since junior high, Yuu pasted on a friendly smile to Chiaki; someone who never promised to return the love he secretly had for him, but he never let his worries tear him away from trying to make the guy happy.

Always, he'd make it clear he'd be there for him, when really, it was _Yuu _that desperately needed _Chiaki _to be there for him. Not in a needy way, by any means. The mangaka didn't even know how to take care of himself, so he never intended on relying on him for domestic or even mental support.

In other words, he _needed him_ to _need him _more. For once, he wanted to be the one Chiaki called up when he was stuck in a bind, and not just for work-related issues. Or even being asked to cook his meals and clean his home after a rough deadline would have been appreciated.

He needed him to need him. But in return, Chiaki didn't need him at all. Hatori was the one who filled the spot in the end.

Chiaki once told him that he'd never be able to live without him—which Yuu naively believed, but he was so genuinely happy to hear that. So happy to feel needed by the one he loved.

In what turned out to be an ugly ending, Hatori was actually the one he couldn't live without. If Chiaki meant what he said, why now did he have no problem with going on without him present in his life anymore?

For starters, how was he able to throw Yuu's feelings away so easily? Given that the guy didn't put up much of a fight when Yuu announced he was resigning, he figured what he said about needing him in his life was nothing more than a lie.

_I just wasn't good enough._

Desperately trying to keep his mouth tight to seal his quivering lips until he finished making his purchase, he threw his money on the counter and dashed out of the shop, leaving baffled reactions behind.

Clear from the public eye, he rammed his back against the brick of the alley's wall in order to keep up his weary posture.

Quite the philosopher, always making light of the toughest situations: that's how people referred to Yuu Yanase. How admirable it was that he could himself together in the most stressful times, and was still able to paste on a smile and light up the room bright enough for all to bask in. That's how people saw him. If only they seen him now.

When exactly did that part of him disappear—and how many more times will he have to cry like this?

Did Chiaki steal that side away from him? Maybe being rejected was the final straw. Or worse, was the reason for Yuu's optimism in the first place _because_ there was a faint, lingering hope that someday, Chiaki would be his? Was that the only thing keeping his happiness grounded? If so, with Chiaki absent from his life, did that mean he'd be miserable...forever?

He threaded his fingers between his bangs as he held his throbbing head. Regardless of each either was the case, that side of him had gone missing, and Yuu had no idea where to start looking for it, or if he even _had_ the energy to search.

Would he really ever feel as happy as he did before, but this time without Chiaki being number one in his heart?

Eventually, he knew he'd have to get over it for the sake of his own sanity and professional life. Besides, there was no way Chiaki would ever change his mind and choose him, so holding onto those feelings was useless.

He knew that, and yet the mere thought of letting go of these precious feelings was harder than having them crushed in the first place.

Hatori. That was Chikai's number one now. Not Yuu. It never was Yuu, and never will be. That was a fact he acknowledged, but had yet to accept.

If he can someday learn to be happy for their happiness, then maybe he can accept to move on, but he could never imagine that happening in the near future. It was much too soon, and his heart had yet to drain of ache. It would take time to heal, for it took many years to build up.

Never did he have to search for his number one, because he always knew where to find him. But now that Yuu didn't get that title returned to him, would anyone ever be able to fill that spot in his heart? Would he ever again find his true number one?

_Never._

Shaking it off, he regained the strength lost in his legs and trekked back home.

It was odd, being all alone like this. Chiaki wasn't just his crush, but a dear friend since a teenager. With him erased from the picture, Yuu discovered he really wasn't close to anyone else. He never had a reason to pursue other relationships; he already had someone he got along with well, so he didn't see the point in finding other companions. But now, he had no one.

The lonely echo made by setting down the keys to the apartment reminded him of this. As he removed his jacket, he remembered he lived alone and didn't have the pleasure of calling up Chiaki anymore to see how his day went.

He was home a lot lately, now that he was currently unemployed. His days (and nights, depending on how close the deadline) used to be spent with Chiaki. When they weren't working, it was nice to pay him a visit anytime he felt like it, or stay over after work and burn some stress by chatting about _ZA KAN_when a new issue was released. Having someone who shared your interest in professional and personal affairs was a wonderful thing, and something he grew secretly attached to. Now that those simple pleasures were taken from him, he felt lost and didn't know where to go from here.

The realizations that came to mind as he walked down the genkan made him fully grasp just how lonely he truly was without him, and how lonely he might always be from now on.

Moving past the answering machine, not caring of the confirmations of interview dates or job offers, he sat himself down on the couch and boredly flipped through the magazine he bought.

When he explored the panels that held in memorable characters, careful inking and precise toning to form a story, it made him start to really miss work. Art made up a big part of who Yuu was, and even though it's only been roughly two months since he's been completely away from it, he couldn't help but to be envious of the people who put their hard work into the manga he was currently reading.

Here he was, feeling nostalgic and searching for jobs every day, but when it came down to it, he might not even be ready to return to work. He didn't put any real effort into trying, but every time he attempted to sketch—something that normally came natural—it never came out right, and just frustrated him more.

One love was lost, he didn't need to lose another; art being his secondary passion. Though, he knew better than to assume his talents had vanished simply because of a heavy heart, so he tried not to dwell on it.

When he was feeling a lack of inspiration, he'd turn to a model that would give him that artistic boost he needed. Chiaki was an interesting subject to draw. The way his features were so delicate, yet finely defined—and those eyes, so bright and wide, with so much youthful life stored in them.

He could never bring himself to draw him again. It would be much too painful. He's even taken the liberty of shredding and tossing past sketches of him away in attempts to clear his apartment of any trace of him.

The memory of Chiaki was still so strong. Even without him in front of him, if he really wanted to, he'd be able to replicate every precise curve and line that made up every portion of his face with perfect accuracy. It would be like looking at a photograph when it was complete.

That face was engraved into his mind, but unlike one of his sketches, he couldn't erase or throw the memory away.

Even though he told himself he wouldn't, he skipped a few pages in to read the new chapter of _ZA KAN_. Yuu was also a fan of the manga after all, and just because _he_ was too, why did he have to neglect himself of such a great series?

Actually, calling it great was dishonorable and sounded like a label tossed at unworthy, generic series. _ZA KAN_ set itself apart from others. Not only was the art unique, but the story was funny, educational and above all, entertaining. Not a manga-lover in Japan didn't look forward to a new chapter coming out every month. It wasn't number one on the charts for nothing.

Yuu pulled his head away from the page for a moment to peer blankly.

_A popular, ongoing series. A best seller. A smash hit that is known all throughout Japan. _

Looking back down at the illustrations on his lap, he realized the answer was right under his nose, quite literally. This was _exactly_ what he's been searching for.

With energy that had been absent from him for the past two months suddenly returned when he jogged to his phone and dialed _Marukawa Shoten_. After being put on hold breifly, he was redirected to the editor-in-chief of _Japun Monthly._

**~x~**

It was effortless to obtain an interview since Yuu had linked connections with the company; it only took a simple search in the computer's system to trace him back to working under an Emerald department's author; one that stood out with great importance: Chiharu Yoshikawa.

At first, Yuu was hesitant to supply information on his work history, because then they'd want to hear references from his old jobs. The last thing he wanted was to be a bother after all the trouble that went on between his last employers.

Thankfully though, both Chiaki and Hatori put in a good word for him, which was strangely a relief to him. It seemed as though there were no hard feelings despite the bitter end. Perhaps, someday far into the future, Chiaki could see him as friend again, at the very least.

To have him around would be enough for Yuu. Sometimes being friends with the one you love is better than nothing at all. But that wasn't a plausible way to think right now—besides, he had a more important matter at hand: like his first day of work.

Approaching the entrance of the birthing place of _ZA KAN_, and also the residence of Ijuuin Kyō: the mastermind behind the series, Yuu found himself pulled away by the sight of the place. He hasn't even made his way inside yet, he was still lingering in the hall, but he was already impressed with the layout of the building. The admired Sensei must make a ton of cash to be able to afford such luxury, but that goes without saying. Of course the guy was swimming in money; a top-seller like him was probably treated with only the best.

There was a number he received after being hired that he pressed into the dial pad to permit him excess inside. It was customary for assistants to hold onto this code because during working hours, the mangaka's home or office in question would be transformed into a place of work like any other.

The interior he walked in on was a big change from Chiaki's home that he was used to. There was no denying his place was impressive as well, but this condo was much more spacious and the style was sleek and modern.

Wandering about for a moment, he found himself lost in the ray of expensive décor placed everywhere, but when he caught ear of voices nearby, it became clear where the studio was located.

Bowing his head respectfully upon entering, he introduced himself as a new hire, but before he could properly establish a proper greeting, he pulled his head up, curling his nose. A dreary aura plagued through him; and proved to be more fowl than crunch time back at Chiaki's studio.

It was hard to overlook the two men bickering—not amongst themselves, but to someone seated between them who was slouched over and face first on his desk; seemingly not paying attention to a word the men spoke.

If he had time, he would have speculated further and wondered why these two men were barking over this depressed looking man, but his view was covered by a woman standing before him—a woman that looked to have a friendly face despite the bags under her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! We don't know what we'd do if help didn't arrive today! We have lots of work, and the deadline is in two days so I hope you're a speedy worker!"

Giving a confident nod, Yuu he even have to think twice about the task impending before him. What would normally intimidate someone else didn't even faze Yuu. Self-reliant he could be at times, but he knew how to follow orders given to him and work in a group. On top of that, he rarely second-guessed his skills.

Deadlines creeping close were no stranger to him. Chiaki was _always_behind in rough drafts. This would be no sweat at all. If anything, the familiar setting relaxed him.

There's a single lingering fear lingering in his mind, though: he's been out of practice for a while. However, he sensed that once he got drawing utensils back into his hand, it would all come back to him naturally, like riding a bike.

The woman set him up at a large table shared by other gloomy assistants. She hovered over him and went over the overall style and theme for a few minutes. Perhaps she was informed beforehand that he was already very skilled and familiar with the manga, so there was no need to go into a standard orientation—thankfully. That would've been much too tedious. Yuu knew what he was doing, and just because the style was a little different, it was still manga they were dealing with.

After an hour had passed, Yuu found it tough trying to adjust to the new work place. The environment felt foreign of course; enough to distract him from his work so he should steal a gander around the space, but that's natural for someone on their first day. Of course there was the pressure that came with making a good impression on co-workers, but that was the least of his concerns.

The thing that _really_ bothered Yuu was the three men in the corner of the room, two in which were bickering about to the grim looking man under them, who offered them no responds in return which resulted in the two men getting even_ louder. _

It was _extremely aggravating_.

Certainly, this was no inspirational atmosphere suited for an artist.

Letting his attention wonder off the page, he glanced over and recognized one of the men, who turned out to be one of the many present during his interview. If he recalled correctly, he was Ijuuin's main editor, and also the editor of _Monthly Japun_, known as Kirishima Zen.

Yuu remembered Kirishima as the man who eliminate a lot of the nerves that came with being interviewed with his laid back and youthful personality. Most of the other interviewers remained strict and professional, but Kirishima eased the tension in the room by throwing in some humor. Now, however, it was almost as if his persona switched completely. He looked stressed and overworked, and maybe a few hours short of a good nights sleep.

The other familiar editor beside him, Shizuku Ishi, appeared very laid back in his own way, but not in the same sense of his superior. He came off as quiet, and just a little distant. Even now he stayed true to that nature, but even though he spoke infrequent compared to his superior, his valid points could still be sharply heard.

Telling himself he'd get one more look to settle his curiosity before he returned back to work, Yuu glanced at the man placed lowly between them, holding his head as if he were in pain.

If he was not mistaken, Yuu believed he was no one other than Ijuuin Kyō himself, though, he looked very different now from when he last seen him.

At the New Year's party a few months back, Yuu had seen him from afar and caught onto some of the gossip from girls making goo-goo eyes at him. They referred to him as the creator of _ZA KAN_. He seemed to have a calm and collected nature about him. Such a prime and polished air floated around him.

Unfortunately, he hadn't the pleasure of introducing himself at the time since his head was more wrapped around accompanying Chiaki and sending vile daggers at Hatori the whole night.

The missed opportunity wasn't much of a big deal, though. He worked with countless authors before, so seeing a famous mangaka was nothing out of the ordinary for him. Starstruck was a foreign emotion for him after all these years working in the industry.

Admittedly, he thought he'd be a _little_ more excited to see the man behind one of his favorite series, but honestly, he wasn't all that impressed.

"You're probably wishing you applied for the job at the_ beginning _of the cycle so you wouldn't be stuck with so much pressure on your first day!" The woman beside him said, mustering up all the cheerfulness she could, but honestly her voice sounded like it belonged to someone on their death bed.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm used to it from my last job." Since the woman brought up conversation, he didn't see anything wrong with continuing it. There's a lot he needs to be filled in on, after all. He lowered his voice some, "If you don't mind my asking, this _scene_ with the editors—does this happen often?"

"Oh, yes," she exhaled, exhausted. "Unfortunately, the end of the month is a bad time for all of us. Pre-deadline, Sensei loses some of his inspiration and that's when Kirishima-san and Shizuku-san have to come over to give him some encouragement."

Encouragement? Is that what people are calling it these days? To him, it looked like they want to give him a stiff kick where it hurts.

Maybe it was Hatori's way of operating that made this scene feel so off-beat. Often, the editor wasn't afraid to give a dose of "tough-love" and tell Chiaki his work sucked, therefore kicking the author into top gear and distributing something to make his editor regret bashing his talents out of spite. It was a weird system, but a hell of a lot more organized than this, and it least it worked. This method doesn't seem to be doing too well.

The man looks half dead, and hasn't even looked at the pages his editors flashed in his face. It's been two hours now, and Ijuuin still wasn't any closer to cooperating.

"**Enough!**"

Yuu's normally steady hand slid across the paper at the sudden shout followed by the sound of two hands solidly slamming down on a hard surface. An inky mess was created by the slip, and now two hours worth of sketching and lineart had gone to waste.

Yuu lashed his head up, furious that his work had been destroyed over unnecessary ruckus just as he was preparing to get into the toning stage.

It was just as he figured—the one causing all the commotion was that_ train-wreck_ author in the corner. It seemed as though he finally snapped. For someone that was mute this entire time, Yuu could have never prepared himself for the sudden outburst from the Sensei..

"Oh don't worry you about that," the women beside him grabbed Yuu's attention, but her eyes were located on the inky mess he had made.

"Not really. The chapter is far behind as it is and now I have to start from scratch."

"It's quite all right, we're actually catching up a bit now. Besides… It doesn't seem like we'll have new material to work on today due to Sensei's—_current state_. Maybe by tomorrow he'll have the chapters finale draft done..."

Returning to work by grabbing a new sheet, Yuu reluctantly began sketching, _again._ It was annoying to do things twice, especially when you did it right the first time. Yuu wasn't one to make mistakes on his own accord, so he was really peeved by the orderly working conditions.

The guy must not take his manga very seriously if he doesn't respect his fellow workers, and that pissed Yuu off even more. No matter how tired or over-worked Chiaki was, he'd never make a scene and disturb his assistants like that. It was selfish, and Yuu had a bitter thought enter his mind: Ijuuin must have let fame rush to his head and now he believed it was acceptable behave like a spoiled brat.

"I'm going for a walk—don't come looking for me."

"Sensei—wait." But the door slammed shut before Shizuku's plea could be heard.

Who knew such a childish man was behind such a respected series. It's official now; Yuu didn't like the guy a bit.

Kirishima gave out a ragged sigh and wilted down into the Sensei's chair, taking the throne for himself. "All of you should just take a break. I doubt he'll have any new material by today, so you might as well milk out the projects you have for today. But be prepared to work over-time tomorrow."

"That's _if_ the manga doesn't get canceled by then. I swear, I feel like I'm losing my job at the end of every month! When with this loop end?"

Kirishima assured the stressed assistant, "You'll never be out of a job. Ijuuin-sensei could be a royal pain in the ass, but he gets his work done—just not in an orderly fashion. He does his best work 24-hours before the final proof needs to be sent to the printers, so like I said, just be prepared to work hard tomorrow."

The group gave a weary sigh, as if they were used to this sort of thing.

"Ah, right, Yanase-kun," Kirishima scooted up in his seat when his attention fell on the new face in the room, "Sorry for not welcoming you aboard properly before."

"That's alright, I seen everyone had their hands full so it's not a big deal."

"What a good sport. So how you liking the new position so far? Let me guess—you're going to resign?"

There was an inside-joke hidden between Kirishima's words given that Yuu didn't understand why the room suddenly erupted with sardonic laughter, but the women beside him kindly filled him in, "We should have _much more _assistants for such a popular series, but we can never hold onto new hires for longer than a month."

"Seriously?" Yuu found it hard to believe. Sure, it was a little rowdy before, but it was a good job. Who wouldn't put up with a little stress to be apart of a top-ranking manga? "It makes me wonder why they didn't stick it out."

"Well, once they get a taste of the pre-deadline," Kirishima started, "They up and quit. It's too tough for some people to handle."

Folding his arms, Shizuku stepped into the conversation. "You worked for a Shōjo mangaka before, correct?"

"Ah that's right," Kirishima answered for Yuu, looking up in recall, "This must be nothing for you—I'm sure a woman author is a lot scarier~"

Every pair of eyes belonging to a female in the room harshly squinted on Kirishima. He stiffened and sunk back in the chair, "…C'mon guys, don't look at me like that. I was married once, I know how women can get when things don't go their way."

Kirishima just dug his grave deeper. Maybe that playful personality of his wasn't compatible in all situations. Of course, it was normal for him to assume his last boss was a female. Not many people knew of Chiaki's real identity.

Deciding to take the safe route, Kirishima kept his mouth shut and let Shizuku talk in his place, "Manga directed at a female audience does take a lot more effort to draw, I would assume. It seems to be much more detailed in comparison with other genres. This style must be easier for you."

The dark-haired editor was indeed spot on about that. There was no gender demographic for _ZA KAN_ despite it running in a Shōnen magazine. The series served as entertainment for anyone who had an interest in culinary arts. Compared to Shōjo, this manga was a lot simpler in terms of style; it had a lot of gag panels, so a lot of scenes were drawn in chibi-style. The use of effects, screen tones and ink was much heavier than in Shōjo: where the lines are thin and the screentones picked usually have a dreamy, airbrushed look to them; the amount of detail for just _one_ panel was ridiculous sometimes.

"Not only is it less detailed as Shōjo, but I'm already very familiar with this series to begin with. I've been reading it for years, so that makes adjusting to the style much easier." Yuu added, and Kirishima cocked his head with a thoughtful look.

"That's… right. I remember you mentioning that in the interview. So in other words, you'd refer to yourself as a_ fan _of Ijuuin-sensei?"

"It goes without saying. For someone like me that hopes to come out with my own series someday, his success is a big inspiration." Now that he's seen Ijuuin in the flesh in a working environment, though, Yuu wasn't so sure about how much he inspired him anymore.

Nodding, or maybe it was plotting, Kirishima blurred out, "Interesting… interesting… So do you think you can tell him that yourself?"

". . ." Yuu blinked, "_Eh_…?"

"You know, just give him a little fan-boost. Ijuuin loves his fans to death, really. It always picks his spirits up. A while back, he was in an even worse state than he is now—believe it or not. But some part-timer in my department said he loved his work and the guy was walking on a cloud for the rest of the day and had the draft done in the next hour. Simple as that."

Yuu was a fan of his, sure, but wouldn't it be a little awkward for him to say such a _fangirl_ remark to his superior on his first day? It was far from professional. He hadn't even been properly introduced to him, yet he was expected—for the sake of the manga's release—to look that intimidating guy in the eye and tell him how much he loves his work and how much he inspires him?

What a way to put unnecessary pressure down on a new hire—or was this an initiation challenge, perhaps?

"You said so yourself that he's good for getting his work done, so if I was here or not, he'd still get it finished." Yuu muttered down to his sketch.

"Yeah but we can be _on time_ for a change if you give him the push today." Kirishima nagged. "You know how much of a pain it is negotiating with the printers? Well_ I_ do, since that's _my_ job, but all you would have to do is tell him the truth about how you feel about him. Which is easier?"

"It still doesn't seem all that fair that I'm stuck doing it." It wasn't that he truly had a problem with it, but the fact that he was practically being _ordered_ to do it took away some of the genuineness. The last thing he wanted was for the admiration to come out as phony just because he was feeling pressure.

It's only Yuu's first day and it would he devastating if he was held responsible for making Ijuuin's foul mood even worse. And really, he had enough stress as it is due to his own personal problems.

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm asking you to spill out a _love confession_. All I'm asking you to do is casually bring it up when you feel the time is right. It'll make the guys day, and you have to introduce yourself to him sometime today anyway, so why not _casually_ slip that in while you're at it?"

Yuu sighed, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice, he said, "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

"Great!" Kirishima stood and nudged the quiet editor beside him, "We'll be heading out now, I'm sure Ijuuin-sensei won't want to look our faces again when he returns from getting fresh air—keep working hard, guys!"

Only an hour after Yuu had returned to work he had already entered the inking stages. He was getting more into the feel of it now, and just like he thought, drawing really was just like riding a bike. No matter how long you're away from it, you can come back to it and after a little practice, you'll be back to pedaling like a champ.

Thankfully, he was already getting used to sudden disturbances by now, so when a pessimistic aura crawled back into the room, his grip didn't slip like last time.

"Ah Sensei, you've returned," the woman beside Yuu stood, "Are you feeling a bit more motivated now?"

Yuu didn't even have to turn around to view his expression, that heavy aura radiating around him could be _sensed—_and it was quite the contrary to motivational, it was better described as frightening, or suicidal. Who knew that beaming man back at the New Years party and this man were one in the same.

With no responds from her boss, she continued, "Um… Oh, right! I finished inking page twenty-seven, would you like me to go ahead with the toning, Sensei?"

"…Why bother… No one will like this chapter anyways. It's better off being canceled."

"Eh?! Sensei! Don't be so pessimistic!" Suddenly, Yuu found his arm being tugged up, his body along with it. This woman… was strong. She pulled him right to his feet with little effort. "Right! Sensei, this is the new hire," she gave Yuu a push in Ijuuin's direction, and he suddenly felt like he was trapped in front of a hungry lion. "While you were away, he went _on and on_ about how much of a fan he is of you!"

Yuu swallowed thickly, feeling that he had just been kicked into the spotline in front of a demanding crowd. This was not how this scenario was supposed to be played out at all!

Given that it was the same woman that was afraid to lose her job before, maybe she was just getting desperate to get her boss back into a good mood, but there was no reason to take advantage of the situation like this. Yuu had promised Kirishima he'd give him a little boost, but the way she was wording it was…

"He totally loves you Sensei! He said so himself!"

...completely uncalled for.

Pulling up his shame, Yuu viewed the pokerfaced man before him. Losing his nerve wasn't something that frequently happened, but for the first time in a while, Yuu didn't know how to stay calm and collected. Indeed, he really was just thrown into a lion's cage.

Yuu laughed awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I _think_ she may be exaggerating just a litt—

"Not at all! He's just being shy Sensei, take my word for it!"

He sent a dirty look to the woman. So much for casually slipping in some praise like Kirishima suggested.

For the first time in a while, he could actually feel the anxiety flowing through him like a raging river, and when Ijuuin finally spoke, it turned into a riptide, "…What's your name?"

Hesitantly, he replied, a rare tremble to his voice, "I'm Yuu Yanase."

He was far too rattled by this situation, not to mention the blend of melancholy from his own problems.

There was no turning back now, thanks to that obnoxious woman. It would be even worse to _deny_ her allegations, meaning he had no choice but to charge in head first. Go big or go home. "It's really an honor to meet you, sir. I really look forward to working with you—and there…there is _some_ truth to what she said: I am a really big fan of yours, and I keep up with all your work because it really inspires me as an artist."

Motionless and quiet, that's what the room could be described as; maybe it was the calm before the storm. Yuu flinched just thinking about it that way. Everyone's eyes were locked on Ijuuin, maybe waiting for the slightest reaction, but even though they were prepared for the unexpected, no one could have foreseen his lips to curve into the most pleasant smile.

...Did it suddenly get brighter in here or did the hovering rain cloud trapped in the room finally clear?

The studio would have been awkwardly silent if it wasn't for the murmurs coming from the staff in the background:

"_Awh man, is he smiling?!_"

"_Yeah! I think so! But I don't know if I should be relieved or scared!_"

Ijuuin snickered, his eyes crinkling with mirth. The mangaka reached out a hand and ruffled Yuu's brunette locks, causing the assistant to bounce up, peeved at the sudden touch.

"Thank you, Yanase-kun. That's very kind of you to say. I look forward to working with you as well."

* * *

**Note:** Tsk tsk. I couldn't even make it _one_ chapter without throwing in a Kirishima cameo._ /whispers there's going to be a lot of those. _

So, this fic is basically a side project I'm working on. There's a lot of people on Tumblr, including myself, that _really_ want to see Ijuuin and Yuu become canon. Me being a nice person, I decided to write my own version of Yuu Yanase no Baai~ n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I should probably mention that I've only seen the Domestica episodes once, so any memory I stored about Yuu was during that run. And because I'm against the events that took place in the novels between Hatori and Chiaki, I refuse to watch it again. So basically, if there are any inaccuracies or oocness, it can't be helped. But I _think_ I have a pretty good idea of how Yuu's personality works, since he's the only character I paid attention to during those episodes. XD

* * *

The mastermind behind the hit series _ZA KAN_ had indeed been in higher spirits, but the chapter was still far behind with the deadline creeping nearer by the second. Just like Kirishima had claimed, Ijuuin really did shift into top gear just 24-hours before the final proof was due at the printers, but Yuu feared even enthusiasm couldn't dig them out of this bind.

Though, once a few hours passed, everyone found their own speedy rhythm. If everyone kept doing their part and distributing quality results at this pace, there was a good chance they'd make in time with a few seconds left to spare.

The studio was in shambles due to the chaotic pressure of the clocks hands whirling by fast, and the constant scribbling of pencils and nib-pens served as audio in the room. Assistants ran back and forth from their desk to Ijuuin to pick up another completed lineart from him that needed toning.

"Yanase-kun."

The urgent call of his name caused Yuu lifted his head from his work. He picked himself and his completed work up and appeared before Ijuuin, who greeted him with a friendlier aura than he had yesterday. It was good to see him motivated now—that seemed like an implausible fantasy yesterday.

The mangaka took the sheets from his hands and shuffled through them, nodding his head.

"Very impressive. It's nice to have quality results in half the time. Thanks for your hard work."

Yesterday, the guy really aggravated Yuu with the childish scene he displayed, but to hear praise from someone he looked up to—he could only categorize it as an honor.

He nearly stumbled over his tongue in reply, "Thank you—so, uh, are there more pages that need toning?"

"Actually, I have a different job for you," he shifted in his chair and pointed his eyes on the easel behind him, "We're catching up and so long as the other assistants keep their pace, we'll make it in time. But—would you say you're proficient with colored work?"

Yuu traced his eyes over the blank lineart displayed on the easel. "I've worked with Copics and acrylic paint for years, so I consider my coloring skills to be above average." It should be noted that coloring wasn't strong suit, though. He admired grayscale art—like ones found in manga—much more so he stuck with that style. But if he set his mind to it, he was capable of achieving decent results when he colored.

"That's good enough for me. Do you think you could color in my lineart for the cover? I thought I'd have to recycle an old drawing to save time, but with the way you work I think you could pull it off. You can have full creative freedom and color it any way you see fit. I just—_really _want to use this as this months cover, but since I have to finish outlining another ten pages, I won't be able to do it myself."

"Sure, I could manage that much," he said casually, like it was no big deal, but he really wasn't that sure. Yuu swallowed thickly and sat himself down in the second chair behind Ijuuin, and stared at the colorless page that had to be brought to life by his own hand. It's only his second day on the job, yet he's been trusted with such an intimating task.

Yuu is confident in his drawing and coloring abilities, but Ijuuin, a high-ranking mangaka, was _trusting_ him with the cover of this months chapter; the first page all his loyal readers would see.

What if he screwed up and ruined his linework? Well, he supposed if he did mess up, Ijuuin can fall back on his original plan and use an old drawing for the cover. With that thought, his nerves settled enough to hold the Copic marker in his hand steadily. Even though he still felt pressured, he got to work, and his hand was motivated by how much Ijuuin wanted this new cover finished. Yuu wasn't about to let his insecurity come in the way of making a good impression on his new boss.

Fifteen minutes passed, and already the page started to vivify with color. The chair behind him swiveled up close, and soon Yuu's peripheral vision was taken up by his boss checking his progress.

From what he could tell, he was giving an unreadable expression as he evaluated his work.

Yuu stopped all movement, fearing he'd_ already_ screwed up. He started to ponder if the art was salvageable and if he could correct the mistake he may have made.

"You're doing good—I like how you made the character really pop out from the backdrop," he added a satisfied chuckle, "and I think you blend colors _way_ better than me."

It almost sounded like a lie coming from his mouth. Ijuuin was famous for his tankōbon covers because of his unique use of fun, bright pastel colors. His artwork, though simple and described by teenage girls as 'cute', really turned heads and stood out on a bookshelf.

Yuu tried his best to mimic that style so Ijuuin's readers wouldn't be thrown off by a sudden change in style, and so far he stayed true to that promise. But as an artist, it's impossible not to add in originality to your illustrations and Ijuuin must have noticed that, but luckily he liked his artistic quirks.

While Yuu's mind was still floating from praise, he was knocked off his cloud by a solid weight plopping on his shoulder, and the scent of cologne he detected before became more potent.

Ijuuin, using Yuu's tense shoulder as an armrest, pointed to a particular spot of the page.

"I especially like how you colored the title—I never thought that shade of blue and purple could blend together so well."

Yuu peeked over the line of his arm, blinking on the pleased grin on the mangaka's face. It relieved him that he liked his work—but he couldn't help but feel his way of showing approval was a little...awkward.

Trying to be polite, Yuu gently shimmied his shoulder under the heavy weight and Ijuuin must have picked up the gesture because he removed the pressure a beat later.

"Well, I better get back to work, wouldn't want the others to think I'm slacking off~" With a gracious chuckle, Ijuuin swiveled back to his desk, and Yuu returned to work.

**~x~**

"Good job today, everyone—thanks to your fast work, the chapter will be sent to the printers on time."

In the center of the studio, Ijuuin remarkably stood with basking energy as he praised his exhausted workers, who had stayed overtime and worked nonstop without breaks. Even Yuu, though new to the atmosphere, rewarded himself a deep breath.

Yuu had managed to finish coloring the cover ahead of time, and afterward he lent his hands to toning the last remaining pages. The chapter was due at midnight and it's currently a little past eleven, so they made it by the skin of their teeth.

If this scene really happened every month—Yuu wasn't sure how long his stamina would play on his side.

Everyone exchanged polite goodbyes and packed up their belongings and traveled toward the door. Ijuuin stood near the arch and reminded them they'd be planning the next chapter bright and early tomorrow, and they all gave weary sighs in reply.

Yuu threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed toward the door. Adjusting his strap, he bowed to Ijuuin, but before he could give out a recited goodbye, Ijuuin opened his mouth first.

"You did a great job with the cover—I honestly couldn't thank you enough."

Yuu felt put-off by the direct praise, even though it must have been the fifth time he'd thanked him today.

"I'm glad I could be helpful—but really, you don't have to thank me, it's my job."

His first impression of Ijuuin wasn't the best, but now with stress off the admired Sensei, he seemed much more friendlier. Yuu took back thinking he let fame go to his head; he was likely the type of person that didn't work well under stress, and that might have triggered his outbursts.

This side to him almost made Yuu forget the cranky monster that possessed the man yesterday. For someone of his standing to praise an underling, that showed he wasn't a spoiled brat like he previously believed and actually valued his employees.

"I know you must be exhausted, so I'll only hold you a while longer—I'm _raring_ to go right now and I just wanted your opinion on something for the next chapter—_if_ you don't mind."

Indeed, Yuu was beyond tired and barely able to stand on his numbed legs at this point, but saying no to his new boss wouldn't be a great way to start their working relationship, so he sucked up his fatigue and gave a firm, "Not at all, I have some time to spare," in reply.

As Yuu followed him out of the studio and into the vast space that was his living room, he pondered on why he asked him, a new hire, for his _opinion,_ but this thought vanished as Ijuuin offered him a seat and shuffled through some papers on his desk.

He came over with a stack in hand and sat beside Yuu, who was too busy admiring his condo to notice how close he was sitting.

"So I have a rough idea on where I want to go next with the story, but I'm having trouble deciding on where to start off. As the author, it's tough to know exactly what my readers want, so I'd love to get a fans point of view."

"Well, I can't really speak for everyone, but I'll try to help the best I can."

Ijuuin offered him a look at the rough drafts in his hand and Yuu peered at them thoroughly. This is the first time he's seen the very-rough drafts of _ZA KAN_ and he could barely contain his excitement, but for the sake of staying professional in front of his boss, he swallowed down his inner fangirl.

His attention was more fixated toward the page in his right hand. Of course, he wanted to say _'both are great' _but that was too wishy-washy to say. Ijuuin wanted his opinion on his work, and Yuu intends to give it to him.

Tapping the right page, he cleared his throat to roughen up the excitement in his tone. "I think it's best to start off with this one—it might draw in more readers if you start the chapter with a gag panel. But, I'm just a fan, so I think it's wisest to take that suggestion with a grain of salt," he offered humbly.

Ijuuin had his elbow propped up on the back of the couch, listening to Yuu carefully with a gentle smile. "But it's _because _you're a fan that I trust your judgment, Yanase-kun."

Even though Yuu wasn't personally familiar with Ijuuin yet, he wasn't a fan of being referred to formally, "Ah—you know, you can just call me Yuu, if you want."

"Hmm, so we're on a first-name basis already?" Ijuuin chortled, and Yuu couldn't help but to blend his own laugh in the room to hide his nerves, but when his chin dipped down, his smile vanished when he viewed his wrist displaying the time. He abruptly snapped up from his seat.

"Damnit, it's already this late?"

"Hm? Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"No—it's just I'll miss the last train if I don't leave now."

Ijuuin shrugged, crossing his legs leisurely. "I'll just drive you home."

Yuu twisted to him, jolting his his neck back. "Oh, no. _No._ I couldn't let you do that. If I hurry I'll probably make it—if not, hailing a taxi isn't too hard."

"Don't stress yourself out. It's been a long day and after all you did for me today, it's the least I could do."

No—Yuu could never accept such an offer. He could tell Ijuuin was just as exhausted as him, probably even more, and it wouldn't be fair to drag him out of his house and make him drive him home. Plus—this is _Ijuuin Kyō_, how can he possibly just allow a famous author to drive him around like a _personal chauffeur_? You can't get anymore disrespectful than that.

"Let me just grab my jacket," he insisted, but Yuu wouldn't give in that easy.

"You don't have to do this," he looked back down at his watch, and after realizing it was too late to run for the train, he settled on this idea, "I'll just call a cab."

"It's my fault for keeping you here, so at least let me make it up to you by giving you a ride."

"But..."

"No buts, that's an order from your superior."

Yuu lips scrunched at the man walking passed him. "I think that's what they call: '_Abusing your power'_."

Ijuuin laughed into the genkan and his voice traveled back with an echo, "You'll soon learn I do that a lot, now are you coming or what?"

Yuu sighed. He had no other choice. If he were to deny his offer _again_, it would come off as rude instead of humble. Reluctantly, he met up with Ijuuin at the entrance, slid on his shoes and headed out the door.

**~x~**

Tapping Yuu's given address into the GPS, Ijuuin set off in the direction the robotic woman directed him to. Yuu was never one to be enthusiastic about cars; even when he was a teenager back in school he didn't take up the interest like many of his male peers, but he had to admit Ijuuin's way of transportation was indeed stylish. The sports car couldn't have been more than a few months old, it still had that new car smell like it was fresh from the showroom.

The radio was on low. Coming from the speakers was some late night talkshow discussing this years Kikukawa Prize and Usami Akihiko's newest best selling novel—but with an indistinguishable utter, Ijuuin powered down the radio.

Yuu didn't mind though—he wasn't paying much attention to the broadcast anyway. The news was tiring; sometimes it felt like the famous author won a new writing award every other month. He wouldn't label himself a huge fan, but some of his publications were definitely worth a read.

With his fingers tight around the steering wheel, Ijuuin disrupted the drone of the engine, "I wanted to apologize about my behavior on your first day. I'm still quite embarrassed that your first impression was such a shameful side of me."

"Hm...?" Yuu was a little thrown off by the sudden apology. It seemed he would have to get used to Ijuuin being thankful and apologetic; that was a rare personality for an author to have. "You don't have to be _embarrassed_—I've been working with authors for years, I understand the pressure that comes with creating a monthly manga."

"Still—I wish I had better coping mechanisms. I start to feel depressed when I can't produce work, but if I _don't _get depressed, I can't produce results—so you see, it's a shameful system, but an effective one."

Yuu nodded against the glass as he stared at the blurry scenery rushing by. The neon lights of the active downtown district was a bit too blinding for his tired eyes, so he closed his lids and opened his lips, "I get that—you really don't have to explain your methods for getting your work done. Everyone has their ways of coping with stress. Sometimes when I'm having artist block, I find it easiest to just draw something I really love—it gets me back into the swing of things."

Under his lids, a vivid image of Chiaki formed, and he lashed his eyes open and wiped the image away with his palm. He frowned—that's that he _used_ to do. He always drew Chiaki when he was having artist block. It put him in higher spirits and was a great warm-up. No matter how many times he drew him, it never got old.

"Something that always cheers me up is hearing from my fans—sometimes it's easy to forget that you have loyal readers when you get doused in work and editors and fame, but when I'm reminded of my supporters, I realize nothing else matters but them. So long as I please them, that's all that matters. All other pressure goes away, because I know if I at least give it my all, they'll be proud."

That's an admirable thing for him to say. So many authors get lost in the work side to things and look at it as a tedious job. Some forget that manga is supposed to be _fun_. Sure, it's a business and how many earned a living, so a serious approach needs to be made to a certain degree, but sometimes you need to take a step back, like Ijuuin said, and just remember your fans have your back in the end.

"It's really an honor to be working with one of my own fans—I'm sure having you near will keep me motivated."

Yuu sarcastically smirked, thinking he was only teasing him with flattery, but when he peered over to his face that became briefly highlighted by a passing street light, he knew he was being serious. This guy really held his fans close to his heart, it seemed.

"Well don't just think this is one sided—you really inspire me too. I've been reading your work for years. In fact, it was your work that inspired me to try drawing manga in the first place."

Yuu bit his lip, feeling a little embarrassed. He wasn't one to let praise slip out daily, but he supposed the situation called for it. He was currently in Ijuuin Kyō's car; someone who just so happened to be a gentlemen. At the very least, Yuu had to return a friendly compliment.

"Are you...serious?"

Not expecting Ijuuin to take his eyes off the road and stare at him with wide eyes, Yuu shook off his surprise with an anxious nod. "Back in high school, I was more interested in drawing realism, but a stumbled upon your series and got hooked. A manga enthusiast friend of mine would stand on line for hours just to get special edition copies—"

Yuu shook his head and the memories that came with that sentence away, then went back to what he was saying.

"Up until that point, I wasn't really sure what to do with my talents; I even considered disregarding my skills and getting a normal job at one point. But when I discovered manga, it was like a door opened for me, you could say. So, long story short—I wouldn't be in this line of work if it wasn't for you."

A bittersweet sensation invaded Yuu. It was true that he loved manga, and that he was thrilled to be working in the industry, but the passion was once shared with Chiaki.

Sometimes he wondered if his interest in manga was still genuinely out of self-interest, or if he only became more passionate about it because the love of his life was. It goes without saying that he liked manga, even before meeting_ him_, because he found it entertaining, but recently, there were times he found himself not feeling as passionate about it, on a personal level, as much as he used. Even if he was reading one of his favorite series, like _ZA KAN_, it was a reminder of _him_ and his unrequited love.

It felt as though, without Chiaki, so many things were being taken away from him. He proved to himself upon working that he was still able to work on manga, and even though it might be too soon to say, he couldn't help but feel he was viewing it as a normal job earlier. Almost like his heart wasn't 100% into it. Usually when deadlines were creeping up, he'd consider all the fans that were waiting for the release, but this time he thought of it as an obligation to finish the task for the sake of his job.

It was scary to think about how much one person, who you trusted and loved so much, could destroy the rest of your world without intending to. This is why emotions were a very dangerous thing to posses, and at that moment Yuu vowed to himself not to let them get tangled up with anyone ever again. He didn't even want to think about how devastating the lose would be the next time he fell in love.

Yuu was about to let these pessimistic thoughts consume him, but he was dragged back up to reality's surface when the monotone voice coming from the GPS announced their arrival. The car pulled up in front of his apartment, and after putting the car in park, Ijuuin removed his hand from the clutch and rested it on the back of Yuu's head rest.

"You're very honest, Yuu. I really like kids that could be so veracious about how they feel," he offered a smile, but Yuu couldn't return it. When he let his thoughts get the better of him, they took his good mood with it.

"What are on about with me being a_ kid_?" he tsked, he was _hardly_ even considered a young adult anymore, "I'm twenty-eight, you know."

"Is that so? You look very young for your age."

Feeling the car got stuffy all of a sudden when he realized how close Ijuuin as scooted near him, he gripped the latch of the car door. Opening it to let some fresh air in, he set his foot on the concrete below.

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Ijuuin squinted his eyes in mirth with a wave and Yuu lugged his tired weight out of the car.

"One last thing, Yuu." Just as he slammed the door, Ijuuin had powered down the window. "May I have your email address?"

"Hm? Why?" It may have came off as rude to question it, but really, he was just surprised to be asked out of no where.

"I like to have a personal way of connecting my employees, instead of going through Marukawa."

"Oh, I see." Now that he thought about it, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Some of the authors he's worked with in the past would asked for his personal cell number or email address—but Ijuuin was definitely the first to ask this quickly.

Ijuuin whipped out his cell and when ready, Yuu recited the address to him and he tapped it into the screen.

"Great, thanks. I'll message you when I get home, that way you know I didn't fall asleep behind the wheel or something, heh."

Yuu bent down and folded his arms on the lip of the window, lifting a brow "...Oi, don't say that. You're making me feel nervous about letting you go back home alone. Tch, this is _why_ I thought it was a bad idea for you to give me a ride in the first place." The way up was fine, since they were talking and keeping each other awake, but Ijuuin being as exhausted as he was, it's not really safe for him to drive alone.

Yuu's stomach curled at the thought, because really, he just wanted to crash into bed and _at long last_ say a final goodnight to his boss after spending so many hours with him—but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to rest knowing Ijuuin was driving home, sleep deprived and overworked.

"Maybe you should come inside and let me make you some coffee. That should perk you up a bit, at least give you enough of fuel to get home safe."

Yuu felt odd for making the suggestion, given that it was past midnight and he barely knew the guy, but Ijuuin replied cheerily with elevated brows, "I wouldn't be intruding?"

"Nah. Knowing you have some caffeine in your system will make me feel better about sending you off on your own."

"Hm, well if you insist~"

After telling Ijuuin a place he could park close by, he idled outside until he saw the taller man appear in front of his building. Looking at him now, Yuu believed he made the right choice by suggesting this—the way Ijuuin was staggering and barely keeping balance was _not _a state a driver should be in.

Once they cleared the corridor and stairs together, Yuu inserted his key in the lock and flicked on the genkan light.

"Don't mind the mess—I haven't really had the motivation to organize since I moved in."

In need of a fresh start, he had moved into this new place since memories of Chiaki and Hatori were soaked deep into the walls of his last residence. Only the essentials were cleared from the boxes, because every time he tried to unpack, he'd end up finding something that reminded him of Chiaki, or belonged to him.

While trying to find one of his favorite pen grips the other day, he ended up finding an old sketch book filled with various poses of him. It goes without saying that he disposed of it immediately.

After removing their jackets and shoes, they traveled down the hallway, where Yuu switched on another light to clear all darkness from his home.

"You consider this a mess? Hmph, in that case I don't _ever_ want you to see my place when it turns completely upside down."

"You're talking to a freelance artist; I've seen the worse 'creative environments' you can imagine. I'm sure it wouldn't faze me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that... you were lucky enough to see my place _after _Kirishima-san and Shizuku-san were kind enough to tidy up for me."

Yuu threw his bag down on the sofa, and gestured Ijuuin to sit. "I find it hard to believe, your place seems well organized and uncluttered to me."

"And can you believe _all_ of my efforts of organizing were useless?," he laughed, "My condo still turns into a garbage dump at the end of every month."

Yuu could feel his lips stretching upwards at his claim—it seems as though even rich, famous authors still struggled with basic housekeeping. Just goes to show you that behind every big hit there's a human just like anyone else.

"Well make yourself at home—I'll brew you up some coffee." With that, Yuu transitioned into the kitchen. He scooped out the grains from the jar and poured them into the coffee maker. After catching a whiff of the blend, he couldn't help but to crave some coffee himself, but he decided against it. If he were to drink caffeine now, he might be up tossing and turning for the rest of the night.

He had to be at work early tomorrow, and even though the laborious cycle ended, there was still a lot of preparations so make for next months chapter and he needed sleep to get his head sharp again.

A steaming mug in hand, Yuu left the kitchen behind and tapped his bare feet against the flooring.

"I'm not sure how you take your coffee so—" Asking him if he wanted sugar or milk would be a waste of words, because he wouldn't be heard. Ijuuin's head had fell into the cushion of the couch, and his eyes were shut tight, his breathing steady. Yuu's expression, though, completely contrasted the peaceful mask the mangaka was wearing.

"Oi—Ijuuin-sensei."

". . . . . ."

"Hmm." Yuu uttered, annoyed. He tried to call his name again, but he wasn't even _slightly _budging. Would it be rude to just...shake him awake?

No—that doesn't seem like a good idea. What would he say after he woke him up? _'drink your coffee and get out?' _Now Yuu was sure of it, the guy was dead tired. It was as though the relief of getting the chapter out finally let him power him down. At this rate, even if he did wake up and have some caffeine, that might not be enough for him to drive home safely.

There was no helping it. Maybe he just needed a quick nap and he'd wake up in a few hours and leave by the time morning came. He made a mental note to apologize for inconveniencing him so much later.

Yuu sighed heavily and set the mug down on the coffee table, and soon after his hand was occupied with a blanket from the closet.

Since he had fallen asleep while sitting up, only his top half was resting comfortably, so, _very reluctantly_, Yuu shoved the guys legs up on the sofa to join the rest of his body—even after that, he _still_ didn't stir from his sleep.

Reeling in close as he tossed the blanket over him, Yuu's features flinched open at the sight gifted to him. Ijuuin's lips were slightly parted; a steady rhythm of air circulating between. On his forehead, his dark bangs sat unruly and the strands tangled in his long, closed lashes. Underneath his eyes were prominent dark circles, but the healthy glow of his clear skin made up for that. Overall, his face was perfectly symmetrical, and his bone structure was sharply defined.

"..._tch_." Yuu averted his eyes with a snarl, then stood back to his full height.

Shaking off the image of the mangaka's features and the sudden urge to draw, he dimmed the hall light. He went into his bedroom, accompanied by the thought of how unsettling it was to know his boss was passed out on the couch, but that was something he'd worry about when he woke up—or if Ijuuin woke up in the middle of the night and went home, then he'd deal with it once he went to work in the morning.

Even though he tried to disregard it before, the image of Ijuuin came back in his head as he stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't everyday that Yuu got the urge to draw someone—only people he labeled as having 'good bone-structure' was worthy of that.

Perhaps—he was still capable of getting a _little_ starstuck. Never before did he really admire someone as much as Ijuuin, so his reaction to being near a role model was pretty natural. Even so, that didn't mean Yuu was like one of his many obsessive fangirls that squealed at the sight of him—but he_ will _admit the praise the guy got on his looks wasn't stated blindly.

Talented _and_ attractive—some guys have all the luck. He rolled over, bitterly jealous by the thought.


End file.
